Harry Potter and the Ministry of Magic
by FlamingDeer
Summary: Harry Potter is forced to flee when the Death Eaters make a ransom for him to the ministry in exchange for the lives of Ron Weasly and 15 muggles and mudbloods. T for language and violence. Chapter 4, now up!
1. Gaara

Harry Potter and the Ministry of Magic

-------------------------------**  
**

1.Gaara 

Gaara rode on her huge falcon, Ffari, towards the wizarding village of Black hills while reading a long rolled piece of parchment. Scanning the crimson words, Gaara spoke horsly and in a whisper. "Ffari, land in the town square,"

The falcon landed, and Gaara reached her right palm to the sky. The palm's sun-shaped scar burst out a wall of crystal blue light, enshrouding the fearful wizards in a completely controlling _Imperious_ spell.

"Listen up! You will be given a single liberty under my _Imperious_ spell, you will be able to talk, and move your legs. When I call your name, say 'yes', and walk up infront of me. Anyone that uses this liberty to do anything other than ordered will face a death by _Crucio_. Karen Limmus," Gaara called out to the people.

"Yes," Said a young girl as she walked up to where Gaara was standing.

"Good. Nichols Kinnian," Gaara continued.

"That's me," Said an older man, about sixty, as he steped up, standing next to Karen.

"Waldo James,"

"Yeah," Said an insolent teenage boy as he stood, listening to a portable radio.

"Give it here, boy," Gaara began as she held out her hand to Waldo, and waiting for the radio. Reluctantly, the boy handed it over. Gaara immediately burned it before she returned to calling the list. "Dorothy Yules,"

"Heh heh, that's me," Said a girl of twenty as she too stepped up.

"James Ivann,"

"Yep," Said a middle-aged man.

"That finishes up the name calling, but, you three girls. _Crucio_!" Gaara called to a group of girls that had been huddled, chatting while Gaara was calling the names.

Gaara laughed a cold, high laugh as she felt her dark mark begin to itch. Still laughing at the girls' fate, Gaara gathered the five witches and wizards for a large gathering apperiation. Quickly vanishing, Gaara left the dark mark behind to remind everyone that the Dark Lord had struck again…

-------------------------------

Gaara appeared at the headquarters of Lord Voldemort with the five hostages bound and gaged, along with another fifteen bound the same way. Quickly, Gaara dragged them inside and into a cell block room for hostages. She untied the gags and went to find Lord Voldemort.

Passing in the hallway was Gaara's most trusted friend, Bellacrux Black. Gaara nodded a hello and kept walking, her short crimson robe, Long wine red overrobe, and baggy black pants swaying as she walked. The next person that Gaara met in the hall was Severus Snape.

"Gaara, going to report the mission incomplete. I'd be careful, He's not in a good mood," Snape grinned.

"He gave me the mudblood mission first. I am going to tell Him that I have completed that mission. I expect that I will get the mission to capture the Weasly boy as well," Gaara replied dangerously.

"Ohhhh, I'm so scared by your death glares," Snape mocked.

"I have no time for this Severus. We can fight later," Gaara snapped and continued walking, leaving no room for Snape to respond.

------------------------

Gaara arrived at the Dark Lord's quarters(underground) in only a few moments. She gently rapped on the door and waited for a reply.

"Who dare to speak to me!" came a cold, high voice.

"Gaara, reporting that my mission is complete," Gaara answered assertativly.

"Ah. Gaara, come in," replied the voice of the Dark Lord. Gaara opened the door and walked in to find Lord Voldemort sitting by the fire near Naganimi. Every so often, he would whisper something to his beloved snake. Gaara understood snippets, she did speak parseltongue.

"M'lord, I went to the village and accousted the five mudbloods and fifteen muggles like you asked. All went as planned," Gaara reported.

"Good, but I said for you to get only ten muggles, not fifteen," The Dark Lord replied.

"M'lord, if it pleases you, I thought that we could have a little higher number. That it would be a better weapon to negotiate with the Ministry. If it pleases you," Gaara said humbly.

"Gaara, I am dissapointed that you would not stick to my orders after I raised you from the orphanage and taught you everything-" Lord Voldemort began.

"And I am grateful my Lord!" Gaara interupted.

"And taught you everything. But, I think that it was wise of you to think on your own. And, for that, I will not punish you again. Infact, I shall reward you. Gaara, you have permission to capture the Weasly boy," Lord Voldemort finished.

"Thank you M'lord! You will not be sorry!" Gaara exclaimed. At this the door burst open and Severus Snape walked in.

"My lord! You can't be serious! The Ron boy should be taken care of by someone that knows him. Much less an amature!" Snape cried.

"You dare challenge the Dark Lord's orders, Severus?" Gaara added in darkly.

"Severus, I have spoken. I trust Gaara to do my will much better than you, because she thinks ahed. She is almost always thinking along the same path I do. You on the other hand are a mindless drone that will do what ever your master says. Now leave my sight," Lord Voldemort said calmly but coldly.

"B-B-But, she disobeied orders! Shouldn't she be punished for that?" Snape protested.

"Severus, you are about to experience Gaara's poisonus _Crucio_ spell. I recommend you leave before I give her the word," Voldemort added darkly. Snape couldn't get out of the room fast enough. Gaara left soon after bowing a goodbye.

------------

Gaara stepped outside the door to the headquarters and sat down on the dusty, platform that served as a cover for the true entrance to the headquarters.(the fake headquarters was a small house near Stonehenge) Behind her, the door opened and Bellacrux sat down next to Gaara.

"What did he tell you?" Bella asked.

"I leave next week to accust the Weasly boy," Gaara said in an empty tone while she stared at the stars.

"You got the mission? Lucky! So, tell me, what did the Lord say when Snape burst in?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Well, first he said that Snape was a mindless drone. And after Snape protested, he told Snape that in a moment, I would cast one of my deadly _Crucio_ spells on him. Snape couldn't get out of there fast enough!" Gaara confessed. Bella laughed out loud.

"So, I'm thinking of asking the Dark Lord if I can go with you. And since everyone knows that because he raised you, you think like him. So, would it be a good idea?" Bella leaned in to ask.

"Naw, Weasly already knows you. Lucious Malfoy stated it when he gave the news to Lord Voldemort. My thinking is that if the Weasly boy knows your face, he'll think something's up. Besides, the reason that the Dark Lord chose me over Snape is because Weasly already has a grudge against Snape. But, not even Potter knows who I am," Gaara answered in a giddy tone.

"Thanks Gaara. I'm glad I came to you," Bella replied. "Oh, dinner's ready,"

Both Gaara and Bellacrux got up and walked inside the small building. They promptly, they walked into the dining hall underground and sat in their seats. Gaara sat at Voldemort's right, and Bella in the middle.

The food appeared on the table and wine in the pitchers, as Voldemort raised his hands. Everyone at the table helped themselves to the food first, and began eating at Voldemort's symbol.

"My Lord, what is your latest plan to destroy Potter?" asked an older Death Eater.

"Earlier this morning, I sent Gaara out to preform part one of my plan. She accusted five mudbloods and fifteen muggles.

"My plan is this, We kidnapp Ronald Weasly, the best friend of Harry Potter, along with a few other hostages. We make a ransom to the Ministry: we will kill all of the hostages unless they turn over Potter. Untill a decision is made, We will kill one hostage every day," Voldemort finished. Everyone clapped.

"Who is to accust Weasly?" asked Draco Malfoy.

"You and Gaara are," The Dark Lord replied. Gaara froze in the process of sipping her wine.

"My lord! He is too young! Surely the job is to much for him!" Gaara protested.

"Gaara, he needs to start somewhere. Besides, he can give you information on where the boy is," Voldemort replied coldly.

"Yes m'lord," Gaara replied emptily.

"Good. Draco, you leave in a week," Voldemort replied kindly.


	2. Capturing A Weasel

**2.Capturing a Weasel**

Gaara woke the next morning to find an owl pecking at her head. In it's beak was a note from Bella and Draco, alond with the Daily Prophet. Gaara paid the bird and took the note.

Meet me and Draco at the waterfall before 6 'oclock. There are some things we need to discuss. -Bella

Gaara dressed quickly, then grabbed her satchel (it was a one strap small, oval backpack in black. Gaara caried her backup wand, a dagger, a notepad and quil, and a scroll of pinnacles for summoning.) and walked out the door. She exited the headquarters and appearated to the hidden waterfall.

"What is it Bella," Gaara snarled.

"Well, aren't you in a bad mood today. Draco has some information. Don't you dear?" Bella replied sweetly.

"Potter has two friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. He is in the Griffendor house, and he has a Maruder's Map," Draco began.

"He knows the _Sectumsempra, Impedimenta, Incarcerous, _and a whole slew of other powerful curses. Beware," Draco warned.

"Why? You're the one fighting Potter. I'm just there to back you up if any reinforcements show up," Gaara growled. Gaara left quickly and went to her favorite hideout to meditate.

_Gaara, why do you despise Draco?_ Voldemort asked telepathaicly. At a young age, Voldemort cast a spell on Gaara's arm. It allowed her total connection to the Dark Lord.

_He has too much of an ego. All talk and no bite. If he had accomplished anything worth bragging, then it would be different, _Gaara replied slowly, pronouncing each word seperatly.

_Gaara, he has to start somewhere. Besides, he knows that you resent him because he _has_ a family, and much more than you did at his age. You are going with the boy, and that is final. Come see me after you finish your meditation, _Voldemort snapped.

_You don't need to remind me of that. I am not disagreeing with the mission, and your word, I just hate him. Now, if you please, leave me be of his vile picture, _Gaara replied humbily. Voldemort did so, and she began to meditate, thinking of all manors randomly. Trees, water, her lord, even Draco Malfoy came to mind, being quickly brushed away. In total, Gaara was meditating for about two hours.

Opening her eyes, Gaara stood up from the ground and remembered that she needed to see the Dark Lord. Hopping on her broomstick, (because you could only appeariate off of the headquarters)Gaara flew to the HQ and went straight to Lord Voldemort's room.

"I've finished with meditation. What, m'lord, did you wish to see me about?" Gaara asked, head bowed. Noticing the signal, Gaara resumed perfect posture and sat infront of the Dark Lord.

"I need you to have this. It is a timeturner. You may need it for your next mission. Each turn constitutes for an hour, see?" He said. At times, Lord Voldemort could seem to actually be a nice father figure on Gaara, and the rest of the time, he was a ruthless leader.

Gaara nodded and took the timeturner. "If it is not too bold m'lord," Gaara asked, and waited for permission to continue, "might I ask what I will be needing the timeturner for?"

"While Draco is taking care of Weasly, you must also guard the door. You will stand next to Draco untill the reinforcements show up, then use the timeturner. Keep track of the hours," Voldemort said kindly. Gaara nodded and left, bowing in thanks and respect before leaving the doorway and closing the door.

The weeks passed quickly for Gaara. Draco left on Monday of the first week, so Gaara stayed in her room and tended to her falcon, playing with it and feeding it.

Finally, the Friday night of the second week came! Gaara appearated to Hogsmead and walked up from there.She was an hour and thirty minutes early and was making good time. In ten minutes, Potter's sleeping powder will have kicked in, and Weasly will be snoring. The job was supposed to be easy.

Gaara made the school in exelent time. Slipping into the school, she walks to the floor with the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh, hello. Do I know you?" the Fat Lady asked.

"No. Let me in," Gaara growled. She flashed her knife at the portrait for a second before returning it to the folds of her cloak. Gaara smiled at the flinch of the Fat Lady.

"I shall not let you in!" the Fat Lady exclaimed.

"Sigh. I didn't want it this way. Fine, Queen Griffy." Gaara sighed with mock pity. The Fat Lady got a very scared look on her face as she swung open. Just as she passed Gaara, Gaara raised her knife at the Fat Lady and struck her in a great slash wrecking the canvas, and injuring the Fat Lady-for she didn't expect the slash, and therefore, could not dodge it by running to another painting.

Malfoy stood in the common room, over Ronald Weasly. Harry was in a _Prefecticus Totalus_, and was not moving. Gaara noted that Harry was still asleap.

"What's the spell to send out coil of rope?" Draco whispered.

"_Hunuiram Gorruis._ Careful, put a silence suffix on the end, the spell makes such a bang." Gaara instructed. Too late, Draco spoke the spell, and BANG! Harry's eyes fluttered open.

A look of wonder and stunment flashed in Harry's eyes as he noted his entrapment in the _Prefeticus Totalus_.

"_Wingarum Leviosa._ Let's go before anyone else comes." Dracowhispered as groans and shouts came form the boys and girls dorms.

"Go! I'll stun them!" Gaara hissed. Pointing her spare wand in her left hand at the boys dorm, and her right hand at the girls, she emited twenty beams each. A small cry could be heard as each of the student's crumpled under the attack. Gaara then prefomed a memory charm on Harry, and ran out of the house and out of the school. She met up with Draco on the edge of the school grounds.

"Here he is. He's awake. I have to get back to my bed." Draco whispered.

"Draco Malfoy," Gaara called out as Draco was turning, "you did good. I'll put in a good word to the Dark Lord." Draco just smiled and turned back to the school.


	3. Weasly is tortured and Meets Gaara

**3.Weasly is Tortured, and Meets Gaara.**

Ronald Weasly felt like he was floating on air, when he noticed that, he was. He was floating behind a sleak Nimbus 2,005, and a female rider, with a Dark Mark tattooed on her back. He also noticed that he was tied around the waist and ankles.

"What in the bloody- how did I get here? Who are- HOLY SHIT! THE DARK MARK! YOU'RE A DEATH EATER!" Ron screamed. The female Death Eater did not respond.

Finally, the two apparently seemed to get to their destinations, because the rider lowered the broom, and, apon reaching a house, the rider flicked her palm over and Ron's body followed.

The Death Eater entered the house and walked back throuth the house. _Crabe, Goyle, Bellacrix, Malfoy, SNAPE! This must be where the Death Eaters are living. Hey, who's that._ Ron thought. He was thrown into a cinderblock cell, and the ropes around his ankles came off, so all that was left tying him was the rope on his wrists..

Gaara came to the room of Voldemort, knocked and entered all in one swift motion. She sat down and relayed the mission. Dhe even remembered to put in the good word for Draco. Falling silent, she waited for the Dark Lord to speak.

"The mission went well. I am proud of both you and Draco. As a reward, I grant you permission to pick someone else and go loosen the Weasly boy's tongue." Voldemort said in a solem but joyful tone. Gaara nodded and left, bowing in thanks.

She then went and found Bellacrux, sleeping. Gaara awoke her, and beckoned to follow.

While walking, Gaara filled Bella in on what had happened. She told Bella about the mission and what the Dark Lord had said. Bella nodded.

"So, the Weasly boy's here? And the Dark Lord gave you permission to beat him senseless?" Bella asked, a bit taken back.

"No, me and someone of my choice. And, not beat him senseless, just to make him regret being Potter's friend," Gaara replied.

"Wow, I'm honored that you would choose me Gaara!" Bella said gleefully. As they neared the cell, Snape stood infront of the two Death Eaters.

"Gaara, you will pay for this." Snape growled through his teeth.

"What? Oh, you mean not selecting you to help me beat the shit out of Weasly? Or that I was able to do this mission successfully? Or was it that the Dark Lord chose me over you?" Gaara said innocently. Snape just got redder and redder, and started turning purple by the time the girls busted out laughing. Then he stalked away.

Ron raised his head as the same girl with the tatooed dark mark, along with Bellacrux. The girl with the tatoo raised her hand to punch, and Ron blacked out.

Bella smiled at Gaara as she flicked a _Crucio_ at the Weasly boy that Bella called Ron. Bella flicked off the _Crucio_ as Ron opened his eyes. His face was bloody from Gaara's punches, and as were his clothes covered in blood.

"Ronald Weasly. It's a pleasure speaking to you. Bellacrux says you have met each other." Gaara sneared. Ron only nodded weakly.

"Answer her! Tell her how you know me!" Bella screamed as Gaara punched Ron in the back of the head.

"She invaded... the Ministry of Magic...and tried... to kill... Harry. For some... some... Prophecy. Ha...ha...ha...You...Death..Eaters never...got it." Ron gasped. His breathing was short, and his gasps large.

"Well then, you must know her. You were there." Bella said.

Ron watched Bellacrux point to the unknown girl. Then he nodded quickly. The girl snickered.

"Her name is Gaara. You must have met her when you tried to defend the prophecy. But not to worry, Gaara was able to salvage the prophecy and present it to the Dark Lord." Bellacrux laughed.

Ron's eyes widened. _How could they salvage it? Harry broke it!_ He thought.

"Yes, how could we salvage it? My timeturner of course. Gaara was able to turn back time and catch the Prophecy in her invisiblity cloak and run away. She passed it to the real Gaara and we ran out." Bellacrux snickered.

The girl named Gaara nodded towards the door at Bellacrux. The two walked toward the door, then Bellacrux turned back to Ron.

"We have to go sleep now. Enjoy your reprieve. We'll be back tomorrow." Bellacrux smiled.

Then the two left. Ron spit out the blood that had been welling up in his mouth.

_I'm sorry Harry. I won't tell them anything. I won't show any weakness. I promise. I'll never regret being your friend. Hang in there Harry._ Ron whispered. Then he blacked out.


	4. Voldermort meets Weasly and Draco dies

**4.Voldemort meets Ron, and Draco dies**

Voldemort stepped out of his room with Gaara and Bellacrux at his side. The three walked promptly to the cell #4, the cell where Ron Weasly was imprisoned.

Bellacrux swung open the door for Voldemort, as he walked in. The boy looked up. Voldemort noticed Gaara's presence beside Him.

"This boy, this is Ronald Weasly?" Voldemort asked Bellacrux. She nodded.

"Hello Ronald. Or do they call you something else?" Voldemort asked in mock sweetness. There was silence in the room.

"Ron." Ron spat out bitterly. He felt the Dark Lord smack him in the head.

"Now let's try that again. What is the name you commonly go by?" Voldemort said a little louder and with none of the previous sweetness. Ron did not answer.

"Answer me boy!" The Dark Lord yelled. Ron was repeatedly punched in the groin and gut.

Ron spat up blood. The Dark Lord smiled. "I told you-it's Ron." He spat. Blood spattered on the Dark Lord's clean robes. Bellacrux's eyes widened. Gaara was simply smiling.

Voldemort gasped. Ron smiled a bloody smile. "I'd kill you if I didn't need you!" Voldemort cried out in anger. Ron was slapped on the head and punched repeatedly in the groin. More blood was spat up.

"M'lord, should we make the ransom?" Gaara asked politely.

"Why should you? Harry will come and get me anyway." Ron interjected. Bellacrux walked over and knocked his head against the wall. Ron blacked out.

"Yes Gaara, an exelent point. We shall send Death Eaters to the ministry." Voldemort replied with the previous sweetness of a kind father figure. Gaara nodded and silently walked along behind the Dark Lord.

_One day He's a ruthless wizard killing without remorse, and the next He's a kind father figure. How do I deal with this man? Do I side with Him, or with the Chosen One? I shall play along, that is for certain._ Gaara contemplated.

As Gaara finished thinking, the three reached their destination. The common room was filled with all of the Death Eaters. "My dear servants, you have been faithful to me for all this time. Now, as we near the chance to rule the wizarding world again, I ask you to join me again in my final stage of the mission to kill Harry Potter." Voldemort called in a memorized semi-speech. Cheers rose up unamously in the common room. Gaara, along with Bella, stayed silent until their time. Voldemort nodded to Gaara.

"We have captured the boy know as Ronald Weasly. We have captured five mudbloods and fifteen muggles. We are now ready to make a ransom," Gaara called to the crowd. She then nodded to Bella.

"We will ransom the life of Harry Potter and the title of Minister of Magic for our Lord Voldemort. We will make sure that our ransom is heard," Bella called passionately. Cheers arose in waves. Lord Voldemort had to raise his hands to calm the crowd before speaking.

"I must choose a party to go to the Ministry to make such a ransom. Lucius, Draco as well, Crabbe, Goyle, Henderson, Snape, Bellacrux, Korh, and Talon. All of you will go." Voldemort chose.

Then Gaara and Bella followed Lord Voldemort back to their rooms. "My Lord, might I be so bold as to ask why I was not chosen for this mission?" Gaara asked daringly.

"Gaara, you have gone through many other missions flawlessly, now it is time for some one else to try to gain my favor. Good night girls." Lord Voldemort said patiently. Gaara and Bella retired to their rooms.

Gaara lay in bed watching the ceiling. So many thoughts wizzed through her head. _He never said anything about the Minister of Magic position. And how can he just play us two-faced! One minute, he's kind and sweet and a great father, then he turns to a killer! Nobody can do that! I don't–I don't understand him at all._ Gaara kept thinking these things over and over until she fell into a fitful sleep.

Lucius prepared his team outside of the ministry. Each member had appearated separately, including Draco. "We split up in groups," Lucius started. "Crabbe, Goyle, Korh, you handle the reinforcements. Watch for extra guards and paintings that can 'talk'. Draco, Henderson, and I will take the minister… So who does that leave? Ah! Bellacrux, Korh, and Snape. You have the job of posting the ransom. Go!"

Lucius and Draco raced down the corridors of the ministry, confident of the mission. They arrived near the minister's office and slowed to a walk to look inconspicious. Passing the guard, they entered the office to find Fudge at his desk looking over some documents.

"Ah! Lucius, and is this young Draco? My have you grown!" Fudge exclamed. As Fudge was saying this, Lucius nodded to Draco to sneak around Fudge's back.

"What's going o-" Fudge squealed. Draco had his wand at the back of Fudge's head.

"Say anything and you die. Father, will give you instructions." Draco said darkly. Fudge nodded in agreement.

"We are going to take a little stroll out of the ministry. You will act as if nothing is happening when you clock out. We walk out, and take you where you need to go. Understand?" Lucius said gently but firmly. Fudge nodded fearfully.

Guard Neville Utarich was trained to notice any and all curses put on the minister when a single word was spoken, dream. So while sitting at his desk, three men, the Cornelious Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy came up, Guard Utarich tensed up.

"Good night, Neville. Sweet dreams," the minister said slowly. The three clocked out and walked off.

Neville stood up and spoke the only curse that popped into his mind- _"Stupefy!" _right at the shortest one.

Draco Malfoy turned to see a red spell hurdling towards him. Quickly, he shouted a _"Avada Kedavra!"_' The two spells hit, and collided with eachother. But instead of fusing, the spells bounced off of each other and hit their owners square in the chest, killing Draco, and knocking out the guard.

Lucius turned to find Draco lying face up, and the guard as well. Walking over, he checked for a pulse, and found none.

"Draco! Draco wake up! Dracooooooooo!" Lucius screamed.

"You monster! You will pay for this!" Lucius snarled at the stupefied guard lying flat. "_Avada Kedavra_."

Lucius walked out with Draco in his arms, and Fudge tied and following on a _Wingardium Leviosa_. The nine randevous at the house.


End file.
